Good Morning, Linky
by OddCombo
Summary: After nearly losing No Nut November, Lincoln wakes up early and makes his older sister pay. (Rated M for smut, sexual intercourse among minors, and just pure lewd.)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **What's up, everyone? Kyle here, and I got something new instead of what I should be doing, but no one's complaining so eh. Anyways, we just finished the dreadful** _ **No Nut November**_ **challenge, and I have to be honest with all of you… Never again… From my girlfriend's teasing (Yes, I have a girlfriend :P), to the awkward boners in public. Last month was absolute hell for me. But I managed to pull it off and win some money from a bet I made with a few friends.**

 **Now, this is the first time I have ever written smut, so I** _ **really**_ **wanna know what you guys think of this. I'd like to thank my good friends, Flagg1991 and AberrantScript for their tips on writing this type of fanfiction. I also wanna dedicate this story to my brother Lyle and Abby, as they're the biggest Lenicoln fans I know.**

 **And to my friends who said I'd lose the challenge and are reading this note, you can all suck it, LOL.**

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun had just began to rise, casting a warm, orange light on the houses of Royal Woods. In 1216 Franklin avenue, a beam of sunlight shined through a small, round window onto the door of Lincoln Loud's converted closet room. He was laying down on his back, sleeping like a baby with soft snores coming from his nose.

A small bird landed on the frame of the window, chirping a song with his friend. Lincoln stirred, struggling to open his eyes at the sound. Once he finally managed to keep them open, he looked at the ceiling, then at the spot of sunlight on the door, then at the alarm clock on his nightstand: 5:25AM. _Huh,_ he thought. _It's pretty ear-_

" _Mmmnhh~"_

Lincoln quickly turned his sight to his left, only to find his older sister, Leni, asleep in his bed, facing the wall. She was completely naked, save for the blanket covering her up to the hips. When did she get in here?

 _Oh, right._ It all came back to him now. Last night, Leni came into his room, her eyes blazing with sinful light, saying she was feeling lonely. Before Lincoln could say anything, though, she quickly got up on bed and sat on his lap, her fleshy thighs trapping him beneath her. He felt the dampness between her legs through her panties and Lincoln Jr. woke up like a snake charmed by a flute. She then started grinding her flower up and down his length, gently pressing her weight on the belly of his beast and smearing her nectar on his pijamas. He wanted to have a night's rest for once, but he could never say no to Leni. How could he?

Looking at her now, sleeping like a baby, her hair spilled over the pillow like a puddle of liquid gold, Lincoln's heart fluttered. She looked _beautiful._ He'd told her so a number of times, but no matter how many times he'd said it, it's never enough to do her justice.

His eyes looked down, only to find out that he was naked too, apart from the blanket covering his legs up to his pelvis. The tip of his morning wood was poking out from the hem of the blanket. He looked back at Leni. Her soft skin, her smooth curves, her kissable neck. He wanted her so bad right now, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep…

Maybe if he's real gentle, he won't have to~

His log twitched in agreement.

Lincoln rolled to his side, and shifted closer to her, his rod smooshed between his hips and the warm, soft skin of her lower back. Leni stirred, pulling her arms over her head to stretch. Lincoln put one hand over her waist and _smoothly_ ran his palm across her chest, his fingertips brushing against her underboobs. Her skin was so warm and soft it made the snowy haired boy pant, the warm puffs of air leaving his lips tickling the back of her neck.

" _Mmmmnnnh~"_ he heard her, a sound so melodic to his ears, it took a lot of willpower to not throw caution to the wind and just _fuck_ her. No, he won't, because one can't just have sex with Leni, you have to _make love_ to her. Treat her like the princess she is.

Doing just that, Lincoln ran his hand down her taut stomach, his fingertips exploring her skin like a blind man reading a book. His fingertips reached down between her fleshy thighs under the blanket. He explored her crotch with his fingertips, finally locating her clit. He pressed on it with his index and middle fingertips and rubbed in a circle.

A low moan escaped Leni's lips, her thighs squirmed a bit as his fingers played with her clit, her breath starting to become shallow, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. Her skin began to get warmer as his fingers continued to caress the sensitive flesh of her clit.

He ran his middle finger up and down the slit between her folds. It was hot, soft, and slick with her wetness. He poked his fingertip in, feeling her entrance and slowly pushed his finger inside, the sizzling heat of her core surrounding his finger was so intense he might as well set his hand on fire. A sigh escaped Lincoln's lips and bounced off the soft skin of Leni's nape.

Leni reacted with another moan escaping her lips, her shallow breaths turned to pants, her thighs squriming more needily as Lincoln continued to poke his finger around the insides of her velvet lips. She was so hot and wet inside, her hips squirming against his hand made her skin stroke the belly of Lincoln's shaft. Lincoln's mind was on the verge of exploding with arousal, his middle finger urgently working her inner walls, rapid _shlick_ ing noise coming from her now-drooling lips as he grinded his hips against her lower back. Leni's moans became louder, one hand fisted the sheets while the other slipped under her pillow, her cheeks were beet red, her shoulders began to glisten with sweat.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt her muscles contract around his middle finger as her thighs clamped together around his palm, goosebumps rippled through her body as it twitched with orgasm, a series of soft grunts escaping his older sister. _She got off?_ Lincoln thought. _In her sleep? That's so hot!_

Lincoln got up on his knees as gently as he could, pulling the blanket off and revealing his sister's naked body, the middle of her lower back was smeared with precum from his erection. The back of her left thigh had streaks of her fluids starting from her pink pussy lips and ending where her skin met the sheets of his bed. He ran his hand on her hips, the goosebumps were still there as he gripped the flesh of her butt cheek with one hand and pulled up, her folds opening up just a _little_ bit as he used the other to guide the tip of his cock towards her vagina.

When his tip pressed against her pink flesh, Lincoln sighed; her heat surrounded the sensitive skin of his tip and making him dizzy with lust. Pushing his hips forward slowly, Lincoln began to sink into his sister, her folds spreading open just enough for him to slip through, more juices drooling down her thigh as a soft sigh escaped her.

" _Hhha-ah~"_ Leni moaned with a hitch as his hips pressed against her soft butt cheeks, her hands fisting the sheets again as her cheeks, shoulders, breasts, and thighs reddened. Lincoln shuddered at the feeling of her hot center squeezing around his cock, her heat surrounding his flesh as he tried to suppress a moan by biting his bottom lip. He pulled back slowly, his tip carressing the hot flesh of her pussy and slid forward again, leaving only an inch of space between them before pulling back and going at a slow, passionate pace.

Leni's pants became louder and subsided to soft moans escaoing her throat as her brother's length slid in, giving her womb a kiss before pulling back. Lincoln released her ass, slid his hand up the contours of her body before wrapping his finger around her breast. Lincoln _loved_ groping Leni's breasts. They were soft, but firm enough to keep a round shape, warm, and big enough for his hands to cup and fondle with. They were _perfect._

The bed began to creak in protest as the forward thrusts of Lincoln rocked it back and forth. He didn't care, though. He was drunk on his sister as his shaft slid in and out of her pussy, glistening with her fluids, his hips began to smack against her butt cheeks in meaty _thwacks_ as her moans grew louder.

Leni's hand suddenly gripped Lincoln's, holding it over her breast as she eyed him with one eye open and a wide grin. _"You're such a pervert, Linky~"_ She spoke through pants. _"Fucking your sister in her sleep~"_ Her scolding only fanned his arousal as his thrusts became harder, _needier. "Mmmn, that's it, Linky,"_ she groaned, her orgasm approaching as she turned her upper half to see her little brother rip her apart. _"Fuck yes! Fuck your sister, Linky~!"_

Lincoln slowed down to a stop, much to Leni's disapproval. _I was so close._ He then rolled her to her back, pulling her legs up and resting them on his shoulders. Leni bit her bottom lip as she gripped the pillow her head rested on with a smile of anticipation. Usually, she was the one to be on top, but that's okay. She _liked_ it~

"You look so pretty~" he said, his voice so low and husky it made her skin shiver.

"I wanna feel pretty," she replied as she felt his delicate fingers grab her hot fleshy breasts, her breath catching and her arousal growing stronger. "Mmmn, make me feel pretty, Linky~"

Lincoln pulled her hips up, putting his knees underneath them, then slowly slid between her pink fleshy lips, sinking himself into the depths of his sister and taking pleasure at the sound of her moaning. "Oh, _fuck~!"_ She hitched as he pulled back, leaving only his tip in her before driving his length back into her tight passage, her rippling walls stroking his shaft, and his tip caressing her flesh in return.

Leni gripped tighter at the pillow as her brother assaulted her pussy, his tip giving the opening of her womb a gentle poke with each thrust he delivered to her. Lincoln's hands squeezed her delicate breasts tighter as his hips smacked against her ass, her legs wrapping tighter around his head as her fluids streamed down her crotch like rivers.

"Oh, _yes_ , Linky~!" She moaned, releasing the pillow and gripping her brother's hands, squeezing them tighter against her breasts. Lincoln moved his thumbs over her perky nipples, flicking them repeatedly as his hips smacked hers harder.

Lincoln switched to a slower pace, both to regain his stamina and to let his sister catch her breath. She panted heavily and released his hands, one of them moving to her clit while the other grabbed his forearm. Her cheeks were blood red, her skin was glistening, her hair was messy, but she had _never_ looked so pretty.

"I-I'm c-close…" he stammered, his face blood red and glistening with sweat just like his sister.

" _Me too~"_ she sighed, her fingers working her clit in a tight circle _"Cum in me, Linky~"_ She cooed, her teeth gripping the corner of her lip as Lincoln's thrust quickened, much like her breaths. _"Knock me up~"_ she felt him throbbing against her walls as he squeezed her breasts tightly.

" _Make your sister pregnant~"_

That did it for the boy. He buried his full length before he swole up and released. Thick rope after thick rope, his hips jerked forward with each squirt, filling his sister's womb with his seed. Her walls clenched tightly around his shaft as she reached her own finish, her breath catching as goosebumps rippled through her skin, her pussy squeezing more cum out of her little brother and into her burning well to the point it began to leak between her puffy folds and the base of his cock, the mixture of their seed streaking down her crotch and dripping from his ballsack.

Once they rode off their combined orgasm, they were both panting heavily, both drenched in sweat and completely spent. A sleepy smile took form on Leni's lips as she released Lincoln's forearm and cupped his cheek. "Good morning, Linky~" she cooed.

Lincoln released one of her breasts to cup her cheek as well. "Morning~" He then pulled out of her, a gush of their semen drooling out of her entrance, and lowered her legs. Leni clamped her lrgs together, trapping as much of him inside of her she could. He then lied down next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. "You tried to make me lose last night," he started. "But I came after the clock hit midnight~"

Leni giggled. "You're not, like, mad at me, are you~?" She teased, nuzzling into his chest.

Lincoln scrunched his lips in mock thought. "Maybe a little," he allowed. "But I'm still gonna make you pay for all the teasing~"

"Oh~?" She rubbed her palm against his chest in a lazy circle. "And, like, how are you gonna do that~?"

"Let's just say this is the start of the Destroy-your-dick December challenge~" He said, planting a gentle kiss over he left eyebrow.

" _Mmm, I like the sound of that~"_

* * *

 **{THE END}**


End file.
